


Nomenclature Part I

by DaughterofElros



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack is Jack and Ianto is upset</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You aren’t enjoying this, are you?” the Captain’s eyes were hard, appraising, unforgiving.

“The food is wonderful, Sir.” Ianto hesitated, sensing that this would not offer enough appeasement. “And the music is lovely”

“But you’re miserable.” Harkness’s voice was flat.

“Sir, I…”

“No, that’s fine.” Jack stood abrubtly and threw his coat around his shoulders. “I wouldn’t want you to suffer through another moment of my odious company. I’ll get the car”

By time Ianto had made his way out the front door of the restaurant, Jack and the car were already at the curb. For a brief second, Ianto considered simply walking back to his flat to avoid the silent wrath of his boss. Knowing the idea was foolish, however, he instead walked around the vehicle and climbed in the Passenger’s seat.

“I…uh…I’ve left my things at the Hub.” He muttered. The Captain nodded once, met his gaze for a second, then returned his eyes to the road and threw the car into gear.

 

They rode the lift down together, still enveloped in cold silence. When they reached the bottom, Ianto stepped off first, intending to head up the to tourist shop and collect his belongings. The silence though was just too unbearable, and he felt he had to say something to relieve it.

“I’m…sorry, Sir.”

“You’re sorry?” The Captain repeated his voice suspiciously near a growl. “I told you that you were in no way obligated to go on a date with me. If you were uncomfortable with the idea, you should have said no. It’s a simple enough word, Ianto. But instead, you sat through four courses exhibiting the conversational skills of a trout and the emotional investment of a dandelion!” 

The Captain was down off the lift now and stalking toward him. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy dating, I enjoy sex.” His eyes narrowed further at Ianto’s flinch. “Hell, I even enjoy it when my partner plays hard to get. But I don’t enjoy eating dinner with a man who spends the evening looking at me like I’m an axe murderer!” He spun away, stalking toward his office. Ianto watched him go, indignation beginning to rise up in his chest. After a moment’s hesitation, he followed his boss up the stairs.

Shoving open the door, he felt his heart beat just a little faster the way it inexplicably did whenever he saw the Captain wearing his usual get-up of dress shirt and braces.

“I did want to go.”

“You had a damn fine way of showing it.” He didn’t even turn around.  
“ I…I…wasn’t sure how to act. I was nervous, sir!” The Captain turned, his eyes hard.

“Nervous.”

“Yes. This may be just another one in a litany of conquests for you, Sir, but tonight was the first night I ever went out with another man for anything other than a few pints and a discussion of Football! With the exception of thirty drunken seconds in Prague on a trip during University, You’re the first man I’ve ever kissed. All of it matters to me, all of it intimidates me. But you never stopped to ask me about it. That’s just who you are, isn’t it Captain?” During the tirade, the Captain had taken a few steps toward Ianto and was now leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed, that familiar smirk on his face.

“You don’t care do you?” once the flood began, Ianto could do nothing to pull himself back. “You’re Captain ‘High and Mighty Man of Mystery’. You flirt with everyone, expect everything from them, kiss them, but you won’t tell anyone about your past, and then, out of the blue you just leave without a goodbye or any indication that you might be coming back, but you expect everything to be alright when you return.”

Jack nodded with exaggerated slowness, a challenging look in his eyes as he spoke.

“Let me get this straight. The reason you were behaving like you would rather be anywhere than with me tonight is because you’re angry with me for not being here?”

“Yes! No! I’m angry with you because I’m afraid. I’m afraid of what happens to me if I let myself find out what it’s like to be with you, to be with a man. I’m worried about redefining who I am, which is something I’ve had to do on a daily basis ever since you shot my girlfriend! I’m angry because almost everything about you turns me on, but I don’t want to be just another notch in your belt. You’re a compelling man, Captain, but you’re more dangerous than the Rift itself.”

The Captain's smirk was back in full force, and the steps he took to back Ianto up against the desk had a hint of a swagger in them.

“You’re angry with me because you’re attracted to me. Interesting.” He leaned closer, a breath away from physical contact. “If you want me Ianto, you can have me.” His breath was hot against Ianto’s ear. His voice, low and dangerous, made Ianto's eyes flutter closed while delicious shivers danced up his spine. “But Ianto?” His eyes flashed open.

“Sir?”

“ I’m not leaving again. So if you decide that this is what you want, you better be damn sure.” Jack held his gaze meaningfully. 

Ianto’s gaze fell to the Captain’s mouth. He’d felt that mouth on his before, a handful of beautiful seconds burned into his memory and knew, despite his insecurities, what he wanted. He closed the distance between them in half a step and pressed his lips to his boss’s. The kiss was like champagne, sweet and heady, almost sinful. He had to force himself to pull back from it.

“I’m sure.”

Jack stared at him for a second, dumbfounded, then took Ianto’s face between his strong hands and kissed him again. This time it was all lips and tongue and teeth, he and the Captain giving into temptations that had been frustrated for so long. He felt the Captain’s hands moving, gripping his shoulder, fisting into the fabric of his suit coat the same way Ianto’s own hands were curled into a death grip into the fabric of the Captain’s shirt.

This was pure unadulterated passion, pent up for months, years, fueled with rage and need. Ianto was already hard, which somewhere in the back of his mind, where some tiny part of himself wasn’t focused on the Captain’s lips, surprised him. He hadn’t gotten this hard this fast since…well he couldn’t remember. But that thought as well flew out of his mind as Jack used his body to pin Ianto against the desk, fitting their hips together in such a way that Ianto couldn’t have recited his own name if required.

He could feel that the other man was just as hard as he was, cock hot against Ianto’s own, even through their trousers, which just made him harder. When Jack ground their erections together, creating the most wonderful friction, Ianto couldn’t contain a moan of pleasure. He heard the Captain’s breathless laugh in his ear and could just picture the grin that would have to be on his boss's face. To retaliate, he braced himself against the desk with one arm and thrust against the Captain’s hips in return, pleased to hear Jack's laugh dissolve into an involuntary gasp of arousal.

He felt teeth scrape on his throat, just below the corner of his jaw, and the Captain’s hand simultaneously undoing the fastenings of his trousers, splaying his hand over Ianto’s cock through the thinnest barrier of his silk boxers. Ianto’s head fell back at the sensation of a hand so large, so strong, so masculine caressing him. The Captain’s hand was rubbing against him, teasing him, and he just couldn’t take it any more.

“Sir…” he moaned. Jack laughed that dry laugh again, squeezing a little harder.

“Ianto,” The Captain admonished, shoving Ianto’s trousers just a little further down his hips, “I have my hand down your trousers caressing your very impressive cock...” 

And indeed he was, Ianto realized, because now his cock was free of its constraints and grasped firmly in the Captain’s hand. “...I think that, given the circumstances, you might try calling me by my first name. In case you’ve forgotten, it’s Jack.” He murmured, and proceeded to demonstrate, leaving Ianto suddenly unable to catch his breath.

It only took a few of the Captain’s quick, sure strokes until Ianto was trembling, on the brink.

“Oh, God…I’m going to…”

“Yes, Ianto. Come.” He heard the demand whispered in his ear, and it sent him tumbling over the edge. He came with a strangled cry, shouting the only word his mind could think of

“Jack!”

He collapsed boneless against the desk, could feel though the haze of orgasm Jack’s hand milking the last of his release, making Ianto shudder with pleasure, and Jack’s arm around his shoulder, his lips pressed to Ianto’s sweaty forehead in a gesture of tenderness.

He smiled, eyes closed, exhausted, and leaned into the embrace offered him, sleepily murmuring Jack’s name again and feeling strong arm tighten around his shoulders reassuringly.


	2. Nomenclature Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ianto is nervous, and cheeky, and a bit of a closet exhbitionist

Ianto reported to work on Monday a veritable bundle of nerves. After all, how else should one feel coming in to work the morning after one had engaged in an x-rated tryst with one’s boss? 

Because there really wasn’t a protocol for that.

He was certain the others noticed something odd about his behavior. Gwen had stared at him just a little too long when he handed her her breakfast order, and Tosh had even asked him if he was feeling alright. Owen had of course been a prick as usual. At least some things never changed.

Even after handing out coffees and danishes, he procrastinated heading up to Jack’s office to bring him his industrial-strength coffee. He wasn’t sure which was worse, really- the fact that something like last night had to have ramifications, consequences, or the fact that because this was Jack, it could be that nothing had changed.

But things had changed. A bolt of arousal at the memory of Jack’s hand on him, pumping him to release shot through him, making his cock stir. 

He was so not prepared for this encounter.

The ball was removed from his court however by Jack’s sudden appearance at the top of the stairs.

“Ah, Ianto. Just the person I was looking for.” His tone was veritably jaunty.

“Sir?”

“That’s a very striking blue shirt you’ve got there. Makes you look quite fetching.” The Captain grinned broadly, throwing down the gauntlet.

“Thank you, Sir” Ianto replied evenly, despite his suddenly accelerated pulse rate. “Your coffee?” Jack waved his hand flippantly.

“If you could just bring it with you, I have a few questions about some recent reports you might be able to answer.”

“Certainly Sir.” Ianto followed him into the Conference room, placing the coffee on the table. He heard Jack close the door, noted the clinking sound the closed blinds made against the glass, and waited, fiddling with the coffee spoon. A few soft steps and then the pressure of a hand on his back lent him a bit of reassurance. Following the guidance of Jack’s hand on his shoulder, he turned to face the Captain who immediately captured his lips in a lingering kiss.

“Good Morning.”  
“Good Morning, Sir” Ianto replied, his heart pounding as though he’d just read a marathon.

“I see you still haven’t caught on to the name, have you Ianto?” the Captain’s blue eyes were dancing, and Ianto couldn’t help risking a little impertinence.

“I’m afraid not, Sir.”

“Hmm. Perhaps you need a reminder.”

“Perhaps so, Sir”

“Cheeky.”

“I thought so, Sir”

Jack’s mouth ghosted along his jaw line.

“You know, that…liaison… we had last night left me… aching?”

“Is that a fact, sir?” was Ianto’s breathless reply.

“Oh, yes.” The Captain’s voice had dropped to a low growl. “I was so hard thinking about you that after I dropped you at your flat, I had to come back here and finish myself off in the shower.” Jack’s teeth scraped Ianto’s skin. 

“Twice.”

Ianto’s brain could hardly handle the image, Jack’s body, slick with water, fisting himself furiously, thinking of Ianto, calling out Ianto’s name as he exploded on the tile…  
“Oh God…” he whimpered, incredibly aroused by the image.

Jack took mercy on him and fused their lips together, kissing him so deeply Ianto felt it in his toes. Jack’s hands were everywhere, pressing them closer, caressing, grasping and Ianto realized that his were doing the same. Somehow they ended up turned around, opposite the positions they had occupied the previous night, Jack pressed back against the table and Ianto leaning in to him.

Desperate for more contact, he yanked Jack’s braces down off his shoulders, leaving them to hang at his sides and turned his attention to the buttons of Jack’s shirt, scrambling to get them undone without breaking his connection with Jack. 

Jack took a far different tact, simply tugging Ianto’s shirt out of his trousers and sliding one warm hand up underneath the fabric, brushing across Ianto’s bare skin. 

Finally, Ianto managed to free all of the buttons and brought his mouth to feast upon the sensitive flesh of Jack’s collarbone. Jack’s head fell back and he groaned softly. Ianto noted that it was a supremely satisfying feeling, and promptly set about eliciting the same reaction again. His success prompted Jack to grab him by his neck tie and yank him back up into a heated kiss.

Ianto was determined that this time it would be Jack, and not himself, who came undone. The fact that their three colleagues were less than twenty feet away only added to the appeal. Funny. He would have never expected himself to be an exhibitionist. But then, Jack did have an unusual effect on people.

He slid the palm of his hand down Jack’s abdomen, cupping his hardness and just barely squeezing, which if the Captain’s sharp intake of breath was anything to go by, was very much appreciated. But Ianto had something even better in mind. Popping the button of the Captain’s trousers, he maneuvered them down his hips until he could extricate Jack’s cock. The Captain was watching him, and Ianto felt the heat rise between them when he met Jack’s gaze, holding eye contact as he sank to his knees.  
Jack’s hand came to rest on his shoulder and his voice wavered the tiniest bit when he spoke. 

“Ianto. You don’t need to…”

“I know,” He pressed a kiss to the base of Jack’s cock. “But I want to, Jack.” Ianto could tell how desperately Jack was attempting to cling to control. He ghosted his lips along Jack’s erection, not touching, but letting his breath cause Jack to grasp the edge of the table as he spoke.

“Of course, I’ve never done this before, so…” mischievously, Ianto licked the head, tasting salt and musk and something entirely…Jack. A few more strokes of his tongue and Ianto could feel Jack’s grip on his shoulder tightening, and he struggled to form a coherent sentence.

“You…uh…seem to be… doing… remarkably…OH!” He cried, louder than was probably advisable, due to the fact that Ianto had cunningly chosen that moment to engulf the entirety of Jack’s cock in his mouth. Jack’s hand was like a vice on his shoulder and, Jack couldn’t hold himself back from thrusting into Ianto’s willing mouth.

“Ianto…I can’t…I’m going to…” he panted. Ianto just looked up at him, his eyes encouraging. Jack held his gaze for one beat, two, before his head fell back and he came, breathing Ianto’s name.

Ianto stood calmly, feeling quite smug as he took in the sight of the Captain leaning against the desk looking thoroughly disheveled.

“That,” Jack proclaimed dazedly, “was amazing”


End file.
